


I'm Here (You're Safe)

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [20]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony frowns as he watches Steve duck out of the main hall. He could tell, even from this distance, that something wasn’t right.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	I'm Here (You're Safe)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“Protectiveness”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [C2]
> 
> And for day 18 of [Whumptober 2020](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628495726390968320/whumptober-2020-updated). Prompt: Panic Attacks

Tony frowns as he watches Steve duck out of the main hall. He could tell, even from this distance, that something wasn’t right. Something wasn’t right and it probably had something to do with that senator and their pet reporter.

He disposes of his drink with a passing waiter and makes his way after Steve, ignoring everyone trying to get his attention.

Pausing outside the hall, he goes through in his head where Steve would have gone. He goes around, peering into each room.

He finds Steve in a small office, braced in the corner with his head ducked down defensively. Jacket and tie discarded on the floor.

Tony’s heart constricts painfully seeing Steve like this. He wants to wrap him up and remove him from the world. He wants to go back to the gala and give that senator a piece of his mind. Steve was thrice the man that senator could ever even dream to be.

He crouches down beside Steve, wrapping his arms around the man’s trebling frame. “Hey, Cap-cake, it’s me. You’re okay. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He whispers into Steve’s hair.

Steve curls up tighter in the corner, his breaths becoming more strained.

“Breath, Sweetheart.” He says, running his fingers through Steve hair soothingly. “Breathe with me. Come on”

He lets out slow, exaggerated breaths, but gets no response from Steve.

Tony double taps his watch, summoning the armour to their position. Within moments Tony can hear the tell-tale heavy footsteps of the armour right outside the door.

“Darling” he whispers, pressing kisses to Steve’s cheeks, kissing the tears away. “The armour is standing guard. You’re safe. It’s okay. Can you breathe for me, Steve?”

Steve gives him a shaky nod. Some of the tension leaves his shoulders.

“You’re going to be okay”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
